Leven & Laten Leven, deel 2: Vragen zonder Antwoord
by konarciq
Summary: David wordt vrijwel onvoorbereid naar een clinic in een asielzoekerskamp gestuurd. Intussen probeert DJ Annika in te palmen. Maar Annika biedt David een luisterend oor als hij terugkomt, met in haar ogen ietwat voorbarige gevolgen.
1. Chapter 1

**Vragen zonder Antwoord**

.

Stipt om half zes de volgende morgen steeg de Nomad op van het vliegveld van Coopers Crossing. Aan boord waren Debbie de pilote, David de arts, en verpleegster Kate.

David zat naast Debbie in de cockpit, met de kaart uitgevouwen op zijn knieën. "Ik heb geen flauw benul waar we eigenlijk heen gaan," grinnikte hij tegen haar.

"Naar Yara Yara," was het droge antwoord.

"Ja, zoveel weet ik ook nog. Maar waar dat ligt? Ik ben er nog nooit geweest."

"Een dertig mijl ten zuiden van Glendorah," gaf Debbie aan.

"Glendorah?" David vouwde de kaart om. "Zó ver weg? Ik wist niet eens dat dat bij ons rayon hoorde!"

Debbie haalde haar schouders op. "We gaan maar waarheen ze ons sturen."

Kate kwam op het opstapje naar de cockpit zitten. "Het is je eerste keer daar, hè David?"

Hij knikte. "Hoezo?"

"Heb je je nog een beetje kunnen voorbereiden?"

Hij keek haar minzaam aan. "Wanneer had ik dat moeten doen dan?"

Kate zuchtte.

"Wat is er dan in Yara Yara? Nou maken jullie me nieuwsgierig! En een beetje achterdochtig! Vertel eens!"

"Hoe red jij je met gebarentaal?"

"Gebarentaal?" David wilde er een grapje van maken, maar Kates ernstige gezicht weerhield hem daarvan. "Waarom? Is dat een dovenkolonie of zo?"

Kate zuchtte opnieuw. "Nee. Een opvangkamp voor asielzoekers."

Het bleef even stil. David keek fronsend voor zich uit. Wat wist hij van asielzoekers? Weinig. Dat ze met horden tegelijk naar Australië kwamen. Dat de overheid ze in een soort kampen opving. Dat ze soms jaren moesten wachten op een beslissing over al dan niet mogen blijven. En dat het volgens de publieke opinie een verzameling bedelaars, misdadigers en gelukzoekers was. Maar verder? Hij had nog nooit met asielzoekers te maken gehad; ze waren hem bijna even ver als marsmannetjes. En nu zou hij dus vandaag als hun dokter dienst doen.

Hij draaide zich naar Kate om. "Asielzoekers zijn toch ook mensen van vlees en bloed? Wat is daar dan voor speciaals aan dat je daar zo over zucht?"

Kate wisselde een blik met Debbie. "Goed. Beter om je voor te bereiden. Wat je te wachten staat vandaag zijn honderden verhalen; het één nog schrijnender dan het ander. Oorlog, bommen, verkrachtingen, honger, angst, moordende onzekerheid, haat, wanhoop, fatalisme, woede, marteling, vervolging..." Ze stopte om het goed tot hem door te laten dringen. "Het is een heel druk spreekuur. Behalve gewone klachten ook veel stressgerelateerde problemen. Niet alleen van de asielzoekers zelf, maar ook van de mensen die er werken. De meesten hebben hart voor die vluchtelingen, en zouden ze het liefst allemaal een permanente verblijfsvergunning geven. Maar dat is slechts voor een uitzondering weggelegd. Het merendeel wordt na een paar martelende jaren van onzekerheid teruggestuurd naar de hel die ze ontvlucht zijn."

Het bleef stil. David knikte langzaam.

"Verder zijn er altijd een stel met namaakklachten. Die proberen op die manier het streng bewaakte kamp uit te komen om dan onder te duiken in de bush. Door de taalbarrière zijn zulk soort dingen heel moeilijk te onderkennen."

"Ze kunnen toch wel een béétje Engels, hoop ik?" schrok David. "Of moeten we alles met handen en voeten doen?"

"Bij sommigen wel, ja," bevestigde Kate.

David zonk weg in gepeins. En Kate vervolgde zacht: "Wij zijn voor die mensen het enige betrouwbare contact met de buitenwereld, David, want voor de Immigratiedienst moeten ze heel erg op hun tellen passen. Op eieren lopen, zeg maar. Een staatsgevangenis is een vakantieoord vergeleken met de situatie in dat kamp."

Kate trok zich terug achterin het vliegtuig, en liet David de gelegenheid deze gegevens te verwerken voor ze in Yara Yara zouden komen. Er stond hem nog wat te wachten vandaag...


	2. Chapter 2

Na een paar uur landden ze op het vliegveld van Glendorah. David had de rest van de reis geen woord meer gezegd, maar nu vroeg hij toch: "Waarom landen we hier, en niet bij het kamp?"

"Uit veiligheidsoverwegingen is er voor gezorgd dat daar geen vliegtuigen kunnen landen," antwoordde Debbie ironisch. "Dus we mogen nu nog drie kwartier over een hemeltergend zandpad hobbelen. Allemaal om een eventuele ontsnapping zo moeilijk mogelijk te maken. Als je daar aankomt ben je zeeziek; ik waarschuw maar vast."

Hij maakte zijn gordel los en volgde haar het vliegtuig uit. De tassen, koffers en koelboxen werden meegenomen, en Debbie vroeg de luchthavenbeheerder of hij de tank kon vullen.

"Zie je: daarvoor is het ook goed dat we hier landen, en niet bij het kamp. We zouden niet eens halverwege zijn gekomen op onze thuisreis."

Ze liepen naar een jonge vrouw die met een jeep stond te wachten.

"Hallo, fijn dat jullie er zijn," begroette ze hen. Ze schudde hen de hand, en stelde zich aan David voor: "Maureen Jones, één van de kampleiders van Yara Yara."

"David Ratcliffe, aangenaam."

Ze zetten de bagage achterin, en klommen in de jeep. Maureen draaide het terrein van het vliegveld af, en na een paar straten door de buitenwijken van Glendorah sloeg ze een zandpad in. ´Yara Yara 33´ stond er op een wegwijzer. Debbie had gelijk: het was een afgrijselijk pad. Ondanks de goede vering van de wagen werden ze flink door elkaar gehotst.

"Geen kwaad woord over die nieuwe dokter, Kate, maar waar is Chris?" wilde Maureen weten.

"Chris? Die moest assisteren bij een bevalling gisteren, en was nog niet terug. Een tweeling!" Kate moest bijna schreeuwen om boven het lawaai van de motor uit te komen.

Maureen lachte. "Dat is het betere werk!"

xxxxx

Na een lange, stoffige rit draaide Chris de grijze dienstauto van de Flying Doctors de parkeerplaats bij de basis op. Zo, die tocht zat er ook weer op. Ze zuchtte, pakte haar tas en stapte uit.

Bij het binnengaan van de basis werd ze met gejuich en trompetgeschal (van DJ) begroet.

"Nou zeg," lachte ze. "Om zo onthaald te worden na wat in feite de blunder van de eeuw genoemd kan worden..."

"Maakt niet uit, je hebt het toch maar allemaal in goede banen weten te leiden," complimenteerde Geoff haar. "Bofferd! Een tweeling op de wereld helpen, dat heb ik ook nog niet op mijn CV staan!"

"Volgende keer mag jij," beloofde Chris genadig, waarop Geoff meesmuilde: "Ja, met Sint Juttemis dus!"

Maar Chris lachte hem uit. "Arme jij!" Ze zette haar tas op tafel en begon hem bij te vullen uit de voorraadkast.

"Geoff," zei ze op het moment dat hij weer in zijn kamer wilde verdwijnen, "ik heb er nog eens over nagedacht, maar denk je echt dat het verstandig was om David naar Yara Yara te sturen? Die jongen weet niet wat hem overkomt!"

Geoff zuchtte. "Ik heb er vanmorgen ook al over lopen piekeren. Toen je het vroeg gisteravond stond ik er ook niet bij stil; Kate wees me er vanochtend op. Ik heb haar gevraagd hem een beetje voor te bereiden. ´t Is tenslotte wel een paar uur vliegen, dus daar hadden ze wel tijd voor. En ik blijf vanavond hier tot ze terugkomen. Dan kan ik hem een beetje opvangen als dat nodig blijkt."

"Reken daar maar op," verzuchtte Chris. "De eerste keer dat ik daarvan terugkwam was ik dagenlang van de kaart. En David is nog zo... zo jong. Naïef op een bepaalde manier. Ik ben bang dat het een hele schok voor hem zal zijn om zó indringend met zoveel persoonlijk leed geconfronteerd te worden."

Geoff knikte. "We zien wel. Eens moest hij het toch ontdekken. En het is nu niet meer terug te draaien; ze zijn er al haast."

xxxxx

Ze reden al een tijdje langs een metershoge muur die midden in het kale Outbacklandschap oprees. Een dikke rol prikkeldraad lag erop. Het zag er ongastvrij uit, vond David. Hij vroeg zich af hoe het zou zijn om achter zo´n muur te wonen. Bestond er dan nog wel een wereld buiten die muur?

De jeep zwenkte en stopte voor een enorme, zware ijzeren deur. Maureen draaide het raampje open en liet een pasje zien aan de dienstdoende sergeant. Hij bekeek het wantrouwig.

"En wie zijn dit?" vroeg hij met een hoofdknik naar haar passagiers.

"Zuster Kate Standish en dokter David Ratcliffe van de Flying Doctors, en hun pilote Debbie O´Brien. Ze hebben hier spreekuur vandaag."

Argwanend keek de officier in de auto. "Hm. Doorrijden dan maar."

Hij schreeuwde een bevel naar één van zijn ondergeschikten, en even later weken de deuren langzaam uiteen. Maar ze onthulden slechts een tweede stel identieke deuren.

Maureen reed de auto tot vlak voor de tweede poort. Achter hen werd de buitenpoort weer hermetisch gesloten. Pas daarna ging de binnenpoort open.

"Mensonwaardig," mompelde David verontwaardigd.

De tweede poort opende op een soort zandplein waar een stel houten keten stonden.

"Dat is het kantoor, de school en het waslokaal," wees Kate. "En daarachter, in die containers, wonen de mensen. Zes, zeven man per container; dat is nauwelijks meer dan een vierkante meter per persoon."

Maureen beet op haar lip. David zweeg. Hij nam het kale terrein in zich op. De containers die zij aan zij stonden in schier eindeloze rijen, de verschroeide zandvlakte, de spiegelgladde binnenzijde van de muur met prikkeldraad... Nergens een boom of een schaduwrijk plekje. Hij slikte. Dat er mensen in zijn land gedwongen waren om zo te leven... Waarom had hij dat nooit geweten?

Ze stapten uit. Achter hen was de zware metalen poort alweer geruisloos in het slot gevallen. David huiverde. Opgesloten...

Een handjevol mensen stond op een afstandje toe te kijken terwijl ze hun spullen uitlaadden. Maureen ging hen voor naar één van de barakken.

"Dit is jullie terrein vandaag," meldde ze.

"Nog bijzonderheden?" informeerde Kate terloops.

Maureen dacht even na, maar schudde toen haar hoofd. "Niet echt. Nou ja, een stel nieuwen die ingeënt moeten worden, maar daar wisten jullie van, dacht ik."

Kate knikte. "Goed, dan maken wij hier de boel klaar."

Maureen liet hen alleen, en ze gingen naar binnen. Er waren twee kamers in het gebouwtje, beide spartaans gemeubileerd met een hoog bed, een tafel en twee stoelen. De jaloezieën waren neergelaten en hel TL-buislicht deed het geheel nog kaler schijnen.

Kate ging met David mee de linkerkamer in.

"Op dit spreekuur gaat alles een beetje anders toe dan elders," verklaarde ze. "Twee artsen op deze clinic zou geen overbodige luxe zijn, maar daar is geen geld voor. We nemen dus allebei een deel voor onze rekening, en Debbie speelt voor receptionist. Zij beoordeelt zo goed mogelijk welke patiënten echt een dokter nodig hebben, en welke ik ook kan behandelen. Anders komen we hier nooit klaar. Maar als je wat te vragen hebt, loop je maar gewoon bij me binnen."

David knikte. "Het zal wel lukken."

Ze zetten alles klaar; David in de ene ruimte en Kate in de andere. Ze hoorden hoe buiten de patiënten zich reeds begonnen te verzamelen.

"Ik ga naar buiten; mijn licht vast opsteken over wat jullie kunnen verwachten," zei Debbie toen ze vrijwel klaar waren.

David knikte afwezig. Hij voelde zich toch wat gespannen voor dit spreekuur, deels door Kates verhalen daarstraks, deels door het vooruitzicht niet gewoon met zijn patiënten te kunnen communiceren. Hoe zou dat gaan?

Een klopje op de deur. Kate keek om de hoek. "Klaar?"

Hij knikte. "Laat ze maar komen."

xxxxx

Zijn eerste patiënten waren een vrouw, met een bril met jampotglazen die met plakband bijeen gehouden werd, en haar dochter. Wat aarzelend kwamen ze binnen, en David liep op hen toe.

"Goedemorgen. Welkom. Ik ben dokter David Ratcliffe. Hoe is uw naam?"

Het meisje vertaalde vlug wat voor haar moeder in een onverstaanbaar taaltje. De vrouw knikte en wees op zichzelf. "Azima." En toen op haar dochter: "Madilena."

David schudde hen hartelijk de hand. "Wat kan ik voor u doen?"

Azima wees op haar ogen en maakte een gebaar van eten. "Ogen. Ziek."

David gebaarde haar plaats te nemen op de stoel. Hij nam zijn ogenlampje, liet haar de bril afzetten en bekeek haar ogen nauwkeurig.

"Staar?" vroeg hij.

Azima knikte, en maakte wat bewegingen waaruit hij begreep dat ze daar medicijnen voor wilde hebben. David keek in de medicijnenvoorraad die ze meegenomen hadden. Waren daar medicijnen tegen staar bij? Ja, inderdaad. Hij gaf haar het flesje, en probeerde zo goed en zo kwaad als dat ging duidelijk te maken dat ze drie keer per dag vijf druppels in haar ogen moest doen. Madilena lachte voorzichtig om zijn pantomimespel, en hij moest er zelf ook even om lachen.

"Zij weet," verklaarde Madilena. "Lang ziek ogen."

David knikte begrijpend. "Maar medicijnen zijn maar een lapmiddel. Ze zou eigenlijk geopereerd moeten worden."

Moeder en dochter keken hem niet-begrijpend aan. David beet op zijn lip. Hoe maakte je zoiets duidelijk? Hij pakte een mesje uit de voorraad, en deed alsof hij daarmee in zijn hand sneed, en wees daarna op zijn ogen en toen op Azima. Begreep ze wat hij wilde zeggen? Ze keek hem zo blank aan...

Hij probeerde het nog eens; nu met taal en gebaar: "Opereren: ogen goed. Niet opereren: blind. Niet meer zien."

Madilena slikte. "Wij weet. Mag niet."

"Van wie niet?" reageerde hij verbaasd.

Het meisje haalde haar schouders op. "Regels. Alleen bijna dood opereren. Niet voor ogen."

David was even uit het veld geslagen. "Dat kan toch niet..."

Maar Azima knikte. Triest maar berustend.

"Wacht, ik ga het vragen," zei David plotseling driftig. "Dit is te gek!"

Hij beende de kamer uit en stapte na een korte tik op de deur bij Kate binnen. Ze keek op van de knie die ze aan het verbinden was.

"Kate, ik heb een vrouw op het spreekuur die hoognodig een staaroperatie moet ondergaan. Maar ze zeggen dat dat vanwege de regels niet kan! Hoe zit dat? Of heb ik ze gewoon verkeerd begrepen?"

Kate schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ze heeft gelijk. Alleen in levensbedreigende situaties mogen we operatief ingrijpen. En staar is niet levensbedreigend."

"Maar als we niets doen is ze straks blind! Voorgoed!"

Kate zuchtte. "Ik weet het, David. Maar operaties kosten geld, en de overheid wil zo min mogelijk spenderen aan mensen die ze waarschijnlijk toch weer het land uitzetten."

Verbijsterd schudde David zijn hoofd. "Zo onmenselijk wreed kunnen ze toch niet zijn..."

Kate beet op haar lip. "We doen wat we kunnen, David. Maar het is niet anders."

Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar. De gedachten tolden door zijn hoofd. Hoe was het in vredesnaam mogelijk dat een beschaafd, westers land zó met mensen omging?! Wat was dat voor een beschaving? Gold die alleen voor de eigen mensen, en niet voor anderen, die toevallig niet in Australië geboren waren? Was dit niet een schandelijke schending van de grondwet, die discriminatie in al zijn vormen verbood? En hoe zat het met de rechten van de mens?

"David," klonk Kates stem zacht en dringend.

Hij schrok op.

"Je patiënten hebben je nodig. We praten straks. Doe voor ze wat je kunt."

Hij knikte verbeten, en ging terug naar de andere kamer waar Azima en Madilena nog op hem wachtten. Maar ze zaten er niet alleen. Een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd had een stoel naar binnen gebracht en zat nu in de hoek bij het geblindeerde raam. Ze had een efficiënt, hooghartig gezicht onder een perfect in model zittend zilveren watergolfpermanent.

"Dr. Ratcliffe?" informeerde ze met koele vriendelijkheid.

Hij knikte.

"Mijn naam is Mrs. Thurlings, chef van kamp Yara Yara en namens de Immigratiedienst eindverantwoordelijk voor de beslissing inzake verblijfsvergunningen voor de asielzoekers in dit kamp. Ik zou graag bij uw spreekuur aanwezig willen zijn."

"Mag ik vragen waarom?" Hij hoorde het Kate nog zeggen in het vliegtuig vanochtend: ´Voor de Immigratiedienst moeten die mensen op eieren lopen. Wij zijn voor hen het enige betrouwbare contact met de buitenwereld...´

"Voor een weloverwogen besluit over het al dan niet toekennen van een verblijfsvergunning is het van belang dat wij zo goed mogelijk over de cases geïnformeerd zijn. Een goed inzicht in de lichamelijke conditie is daarbij van onschatbare waarde," was het antwoord.

David voelde een verontwaardigde drift naar boven spuiten. Na alles wat hij alleen die ochtend al gezien en gehoord had... Strak van met moeite bedwongen woede sprak hij: "Het spijt me, maar ik verzoek u onmiddellijk de spreekkamer te verlaten."

De vrouw richtte zich hoog op. "Dr. Ratcliffe, ik geloof niet dat we elkaar begrijpen. Dit is geen plattelandsspreekuur; dit is een asielzoekersopvangcentrum, en daar gelden andere regels."

"Maar ìk ben hier de arts, en ik heb bij mijn afstuderen met de eed van Hippocrates beloofd te zwijgen tegenover derden over alles wat ik in mijn rol als arts te zien en te horen krijg van mijn patiënten. Ik sta dus volledig in mijn recht met mijn verzoek aan u om de spreekkamer te verlaten."

"Dr. Ratcliffe, ik moet u verzoeken..."

"Eruit, heb ik gezegd!" Davids ogen vlamden.

Met een genepen mondje stond Mrs. Thurlings op en liep naar de deur. Het was een lange vrouw, en bij de deur gekomen keek ze op hem neer en sprak afgemeten: "Uw attitude getuigt van weinig tot geen inzicht in onze problematiek. Ik zal hierover verslag uitbrengen aan uw chef, en hem tevens verzoeken in het vervolg weer dr. Randall naar ons toe te sturen."

Een golf van onzekerheid sloeg over David heen terwijl hij de deur achter haar sloot. Deed hij er verkeerd aan haar weg te sturen? Was Chris er wel mee akkoord gegaan dat ze bij het spreekuur aanwezig was? Dat kon hij zich haast niet voorstellen...

Hij vermande zich. Dat was van later zorg, en hij kende Geoff als een rechtvaardig, loyaal en redelijk persoon. Het zou hem verbazen als die zijn beslissing niet wilde steunen. De privacy van de patiënten was tenslotte heilig.

Hij keerde zich naar Azima en Madilena, die nog altijd zaten te wachten. Oprechte bewondering stond in hun ogen te lezen, en hij glimlachte verlegen. "Die is weg."

"U goede dokter! Held!" prees Madilena hem stralend.

David kleurde licht, en schudde zijn hoofd. "Gewoon mijn werk. Jullie hebben net zo goed recht op privacy als ieder ander."

Maar Azima herhaalde: "Held!"

"Boze vrouw," vertelde Madilena. "Wil iedereen weg. Terug. Wij komen van oorlog. Lopen... boem! Soldaten pakken meisjes. Pappa nee. Soldaten mes in pappa´s ogen. Pappa blind. Nu Australië. Mag niet blijven. Terug naar oorlog en soldaten. Bang..."

David slikte. "Het spijt me." Hoeveel angst en leed kon je kwijt in een paar halve, gebrekkige zinnetjes?

Het was even stil. Toen bedacht hij ineens waarvoor hij eigenlijk de kamer verlaten had, en wendde zich weer tot Azima. "Het spijt me. Operatie mag niet. U had gelijk."

Ze knikte.

"U goede dokter," zei Madilena opnieuw. "U mensen helpen!"

"Was dat maar waar," mompelde David.


	3. Chapter 3

Toen hij ze even later uitliet, schoot hij meteen Debbie aan die bij de buitendeur stond. "Debbie, die Mrs. Thurlings wil ik hier niet meer binnen zien vandaag. Zou jij daarvoor kunnen zorgen, alsjeblieft?"

Debbie knipoogde samenzweerderig. "Ay ay, doc! Komt voor mekaar!"

Ze leidde een volgende patiënt naar binnen en David stak hem zijn hand toe. Maar het volgende moment deinsde hij griezelend achteruit en staarde naar de handen van de man. Als je het nog handen kon noemen... Stompjes van wit, rood en zwart vlees met hier en daar een stukje vinger.

Pijnlijk getroffen keek de man hem aan. "Lepra."

David knikte en voelde zich een onmens. "Het spijt me," zei hij zacht. "Ik ken het uit boeken. Ik had het nooit in zo´n vergevorderd stadium gezien. Vergeef me mijn eerste reactie alstublieft..."

De man keek hem bedroefd aan. Had hij wel begrepen wat hij zei?

David vermande zich en stapte over zijn afkeer heen. Hij reikte de man opnieuw zijn hand, en drukte die nu voorzichtig. Maar zijn ogen keken vast in die van zijn patiënt. "Goedemorgen. Ik ben dr. Ratcliffe."

"Ik ben Django," antwoordde de man. "Uit Indonesië. Als paria weggejaagd voor de lepra. Maar Australië niet veel beter..."

David knikte beschaamd. Daar had hij net zelf nog een staaltje van weggegeven. Hij, een arts nota bene, die wist dat die ziekte - hoe afschuwelijk het er ook uitzag - nauwelijks besmettelijk was... Gelukkig leek de man de taal vrij goed te beheersen.

"Komt u even zitten."

Hij bekeek en betastte wat er van Django´s handen over was, en probeerde zijn menselijke afkeer diep weg te duwen.

"Ik zal het schoonmaken zover als ik erbij kan," besloot hij, en Django knikte.

David pakte de benodigde instrumenten en een afvalbakje en begon aan het karwei dat hij nooit eerder bij de hand gehad had. Django keek rustig toe; het leek hem niets te doen, en hij voelde duidelijk nauwelijks pijn meer in zijn stompjes. David werkte voorzichtig en zorgvuldig, bang als hij was om onnodige schade toe te brengen. Toch kon hij niet verhinderen dat één van de resterende vingerkootjes afbrokkelde. Geschokt raapte hij het op en legde het in het afvalbakje.

"Geeft niet, doc. Ik weet dat het bijna gebeuren moest."

David keek op in het rustige gezicht van zijn patiënt. De berusting, de zelfbeheersing van deze man... daar kon hij nog bewondering voor hebben!

Nederig maakte hij het karwei af, en probeerde maar niet teveel na te denken bij wat hij deed. Tenslotte verbond hij de stompjes voorzichtig, bang om nog meer te beschadigen.

"Bedankt, doc," zei Django kalm toen hij daarmee klaar was. "Hebt u ook medicijnen?"

"Ik zal even kijken," knikte David, en hij kwam terug met een grote pot kleine pilletjes. Django klemde de pot tegen zijn borst en drukte hem de hand.

"Bedankt, doc," zei hij nog eens. Maar toen hij bij de deur was draaide hij zich om: "Ik ben gewend. Toch geeft het pijn als mensen schrikken. Meer pijn dan de ziekte. U schrikt ook. Normaal. Ik vergeef u."

Toen stapte hij naar buiten, en liet David zowel opgelucht - voor zijn begrip - als beschaamd achter. Hij ruimde de boel op, en ondanks zichzelf waste hij zijn handen extra zorgvuldig voor hij zijn volgende patiënt bij Debbie ging halen. Een hoogzwangere vrouw. Kiara heette ze, en hij hielp haar op het bed dat als onderzoekstafel dienst deed.

"Italiano?" vroeg de vrouw hoopvol, maar David schudde zijn hoofd. "No italiano."

Haar gezicht betrok. Ze wees op haar buik. "Bebè grande."

Dat begreep hij nog wel: grote baby. Hij luisterde naar de hartslag en nam haar bloeddruk op. Die waren in orde. Toen betastte hij haar buik om de ligging van het kindje te bepalen. Hij fronste bezorgd. Dit zag er niet goed uit: het kindje lag in een lastige dwarse stuitligging. Was Chris er nu maar geweest; die had er een behoorlijke handigheid in om baby´s te keren. Zelf had hij daar nog veel te weinig ervaring mee om zo´n kering met redelijk succes uit te voeren. Zou hij het proberen? Of...?

Hij wees de vrouw hoe de baby lag. Ze knikte, en gaf zelf al aan hoe het kindje moest liggen. David haalde diep adem. Zou hij het wagen? Hij betastte haar buik nog eens. De baby moest al bijna voldragen zijn. Keren zou heel wat risico´s met zich meebrengen, nog afgezien van het feit dat het hem waarschijnlijk niet zou lukken. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

"Het kan niet. Als de baby komt: ziekenhuis. Keizersnee."

Ze keek hem niet-begrijpend aan. Hij probeerde het met gebaren, en dat leek ze te begrijpen. Maar schrik tekende zich af op haar gezicht. "Bebè male? Ospedale?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Bebè okay." Met gebaren probeerde hij te verklaren dat - zodra de bevalling begon - ze naar het ziekenhuis moest, zodat de baby met een operatie geboren kon worden. Het bleek erg moeilijk om dat duidelijk te maken, maar ineens kreeg hij een ingeving. Hij pakte een pen en een stuk papier en schetste daarop de bedoelde gang van zaken. De vrouw knikte opgelucht, en hijzelf voelde zich niet minder opgelucht. Door middel van tekenen kon je heel veel duidelijk maken!

Hij tekende dat hij graag de baarmoedermond wilde onderzoeken, en liet haar de tekening zien. Maar een diepe blos trok over de donkere wangen, en ze wendde haar hoofd naar de wand. David aarzelde en bekeek zijn tekening nog eens. Kon die dubbelzinnig uitgelegd worden soms? Nee, dat leek hem toch niet het geval. Of stonden de zeden en gewoonten uit Kiara´s land iets dergelijks niet toe? Wat wist hij daarvan tenslotte?

"Mag ik?" vroeg hij voorzichtig.

Ze bleef naar de wand kijken, maar knikte.

Toch wat beschroomd sloeg David haar rokken opzij, maar wat hij daar zag deed de adem in zijn keel stokken. De hele vagina was één groot litteken...

Voorzichtig bracht hij zijn vingers in om de rijpheid van de baarmoeder te controleren. Hij hoorde hoe Kiara haar adem inzoog. Van pijn? Hoe moest dit kind ooit geboren worden? O ja, het zou toch al een keizersnede moeten worden. Iets anders was ook niet mogelijk, leek het hem toe. Maar de baarmoeder vertoonde nog geen tekenen van rijping; de tijd was dus nog niet daar.

Hij slaakte een zucht en sloeg haar rokken terug. Wat zou haar overkomen zijn dat dergelijke desastreuze gevolgen had gehad? Hij kon het haar niet vragen. Misschien dat Chris meer wist... Hij wenste ineens dat Chris met haar nuchtere kijk op alles, of anders Geoff met zijn onverstoorbare kalmte bij hem was. Hoeveel schokkende dingen zouden hem nog onder ogen komen vandaag? Waarom hadden ze hem hier nooit iets over verteld? Hadden ze dat misschien niet gekund?

xxxxx

DJ had die morgen - tussen de bedrijven door - de straat buiten geen minuut uit het oog verloren. Maar tot zijn teleurstelling en een beetje tot zijn ergernis had Annika zich daar niet laten zien.

Nu lag de basis natuurlijk even buiten het eigenlijke centrum van Coopers Crossing, maar hij had toch op z´n zachtst gezegd gehoopt dat ze die ochtend weer op zou duiken. Maar dat gebeurde niet.

"Dan ga ik haar wel zoeken," besloot hij bij zichzelf. "Nu, met David uit de weg, heb ik een prachtkans om haar voor me in te nemen!" Dus zodra het ook maar enigszins acceptabel was om te verdwijnen voor de lunch nam hij zijn walkie talkie en rende naar buiten.

Chris kwam net haar spreekkamer uit om hem wat te vragen, maar ze zag nog juist hoe de deur achter hem in het slot viel. Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op. Wat had die ineens?

Achter haar ging een deur open en Geoff liet een patiënte uit.

"Tot ziens, Mrs. Smith."

"Bedankt, dokter. Tot volgende week."

Mrs. Smith knikte naar Chris en verdween naar buiten.

"Zeg Geoff, wat is er met DJ? Ik vind hem rijkelijk ongedurig vanmorgen, en zonet zag ik hem wegspurten alsof een zwerm wespen hem op de hielen zat!"

Geoff glimlachte meewarig. "Die arme jongen is bevangen door de liefde. Hij slooft zich op een bijna belachelijke manier uit; gisteravond ook al. Een blind paard kan nog zien dat die liefde maar van één kant komt, maar zelf heeft hij dat nog niet in de gaten. Maar ik heb van Emma begrepen dat er ook een zekere rivaliteit met David meespeelt, dus dan weet je het wel."

Chris lachte. "Net iets voor hem, ja! En wie is de gelukkige dame die zich in twéé aanbidders mag verheugen?"

Nu grijnsde Geoff breeduit. "Dat is onze eerste Flying Doctors-toeriste!"

xxxxx

Zogenaamd doelloos slenterde DJ de hoofdstraat op en neer, in de hoop "zijn" Flying Doctors-toeriste per ongeluk expres tegen het lijf te lopen. Onopvallend probeerde hij overal naar binnen te gluren om te zien of ze wellicht ergens binnen was, maar het duurde even voor zijn tactiek succes had.

Daar was ze: ze kwam de winkel van Mrs. Carnegie uit! Hij onderdrukte de neiging om naar haar toe te rennen, en liep quasi-nonchalant verder. Als ze nu maar niet weer ergens naar binnen verdween... Maar dat gebeurde niet. Integendeel: ze liep in de richting van de basis! Wel alle...!

Hij legde er een stapje bovenop, en vlakbij de basis haalde hij haar in.

"Hallo Annika!"

Annika keek op. "Hoi DJ."

"Hoe is ´t? Bevalt het je nog een beetje in Coopers Crossing?"

Ze knikte. "Lekker rustig."

"Absoluut," beaamde hij ijverig. "Hier leven de mensen hun eigen leven, zonder zich al te veel te storen aan wat er verder in de wereld gebeurt."

Annika knikte. "Dat heeft zo zijn voordelen, ja. Maar ik bedoelde meer het tempo. Ik heb hier nog weinig gemerkt van de stadse haast."

Hij lachte. "Haast? Alleen als de dokters een noodoproep krijgen bestaat er haast in Coopers Crossing! Wacht maar af, dat zul je vast nog wel meemaken deze week!"

"Ik ben benieuwd!" grinnikte Annika nu toch.

"Anders kom je straks toch gewoon met me mee naar de basis?" stelde DJ hoopvol voor.

Maar Annika schudde haar hoofd. "Ik kan jullie toch niet continu van je werk houden?"

"Van het werk houden? Welnee, hoe kom je erbij! En trouwens: er is nog iemand daar die je nog moet ontmoeten! Dr. Chris is vanmorgen teruggekomen, dus... Ik heb nu lunchpauze, maar als je wilt gaan we eerst samen lunchen, en daarna kom je gewoon mee terug naar de basis, okay?"

Annika hield de papieren zak op die ze in haar hand had. "Eerlijk gezegd heb ik mijn lunch bij me. Ik was van plan die aan de oever van de kreek op te eten. Maar als je wilt, kom je maar mee."

DJ aarzelde even, want hij had niets bij zich. "Ach, wat doet het er ook toe," zei hij toen. "Anders eet ik straks wel een paar boterhammen op de basis. Ik vind het veel te gezellig om met jou samen te zijn!"

Al pratend en kwispelend liep hij met haar mee naar het stille plekje bij de kreek. Ze zetten zich in het gras, en Annika bood DJ ook een sandwich aan. Eerst wilde hij die hoffelijk weigeren, maar toen ze aandrong nam hij hem toch maar aan en zette er gretig zijn tanden in.

"Je bent de bovenste beste, jij!"

Annika grinnikte. "Ik kan hier toch niet gaan zitten picknicken en jou op een houtje laten bijten?"

DJ grijnsde. "Dat zou inderdaad wat vreemd zijn. Maar toch vind ik het fideel van je!" Hij schoof wat dichter naar haar toe. "Als ik het je vanavond eens terugbetaal met een etentje in de pub?"

Ze keek hem aan. "DJ, ik vind je heel aardig, maar ik heb geen zin om iedere dag voor Salomo te moeten spelen tussen David en jou. Als je vanavond naar de pub komt, wil ik best met je eten, maar dan niet exclusief. Laat iedereen die dat wil maar aanschuiven; da´s meteen veel gezelliger."

"Maar David komt toch pas heel laat terug van die clinic," betoogde DJ. "Dus wat let je om met mij samen te gaan eten? ´Exclusief´ zoals je dat noemt?"

Annika zuchtte. "Het simpele feit dat ik je geen valse hoop wil geven. Ik heb heus wel gemerkt dat je weg van me bent, DJ, en daar voel ik me ook echt wel door gevleid. Maar echt wederkerig zijn die gevoelens niet. Ik vind je heel sympathiek, als vriend... als een geschikte kameraad, zeg maar. Maar ook niet meer dan dat."

Teleurgesteld keek DJ haar aan. "Meen je dat?"

Ze knikte. "Daarom. Ik vind je een te fidele kameraad om je eerst aan te moedigen en uiteindelijk toch teleur te stellen. Dat verdien je niet. Dergelijke onnodige pijn bespaar ik mijn vrienden liever."

"Dus je kunt me echt geen hoop geven?" probeerde DJ nog.

Doch Annika schudde haar hoofd. "Ik mag je heel graag - als vriend. Maar ook niet meer dan dat."

Hij zuchtte diep. "Message received. Alweer pech gehad."

Maar nu moest Annika toch lachen. "Alwéér pech gehad? Vis je zo vaak achter het net?"

"Meer dan me lief is," bromde DJ. "Vooral als er ook van die jongens met een medische graad loslopen. Daar kan ik als eenvoudige radio operator blijkbaar niet tegenop."

"Arme ziel," plaagde Annika hem.

DJ keek op. "Geef jij soms ook de voorkeur aan David omdat hij arts is?"

Maar Annika schudde haar hoofd. "Ik geef er de voorkeur aan om me deze week helemaal niet het hoofd op hol te laten brengen. Niet door een radio operator en niet door een flying doctor. Door niemand. Volgende week ben ik hier toch weer weg, en ik heb geen zin om mijn laatste weken in Australië te laten bederven door liefdesverdriet."

Dat begreep DJ ook wel, en zo ging hij even later in zijn eentje terug naar de basis. Niet bepaald in opperbeste stemming, maar met de verzekering dat ook David Annika niet zou krijgen. En dat stemde hem toch enigszins tevreden.


	4. Chapter 4

Tegen half één kwam Kate David halen toen hij net weer een patiënt uitliet.

"Kom je eten?"

Hij keek haar ernstig aan. "Ik geloof niet dat ik een hap door mijn keel zou kunnen krijgen."

Kate zuchtte en trok de deur achter zich dicht. "Ja, ik weet het. Maar je moet de hele middag nog, en dat gaat niet op een lege maag. Hoe laat heb je vanochtend ontbeten?"

"Een uur of vijf."

"Dat houd je dus nooit vol tot vanavond. Kom mee. Anders val je straks flauw van de honger, en dat kunnen we niet gebruiken."

David slaakte een zucht en keek naar het kale plafond. "Als jij gezien had wat ik heb moeten zien vanmorgen, was jouw eetlust ook bedorven. Eerlijk gezegd voel ik me wat onpasselijk."

Kate kwam op hem toe. "David, ik heb genoeg gezien hier om daar het volste begrip voor te hebben. Maar je moet wat eten, anders houd je het niet vol."

David zweeg en keek naar de vloer. Maar uiteindelijk hief hij zijn hoofd op en gaf toe. "Okay, ik kom. Alleen even opruimen."

Samen met Debbie liepen ze even later naar het hoofdgebouw. Dat bleek ook een soort restaurant te huisvesten, dat bedoeld was voor zowel medewerkers als asielzoekers. Ze kregen een kwak aardappelpuree, een portie smakeloze worteltjes en een lapje taai vlees.

Met z´n drieën schoven ze ergens aan, en knikten naar hun Arabisch uitziende tafelgenoten. Debbie en Kate praatten samen, maar David wurgde slechts tegen heug en meug zijn portie naar binnen. Als hij zich nog niet onpasselijk voelde, was dat nu wel gekomen. Met grote slokken water spoelde hij de brei weg.

"Hoe laat beginnen we weer?" vroeg hij Kate.

"Met een kwartiertje ongeveer," was het antwoord.

Hij knikte. "Ik ga even naar buiten. Even een luchtje scheppen."

Ze knikte hem toe, en hij liep weg om zijn blad, bord en bestek in te leveren.

Even later slenterde hij over het stoffige plein. De zon brandde. Het was vrij stil; de meeste mensen waren waarschijnlijk in de eetzaal. Een paar kinderen waren blijkbaar ook al klaar met eten, en speelden een gepassioneerd partijtje voetbal. David glimlachte bitter. Hoe deprimerend de omstandigheden ook waren, kinderen vonden altijd wel mogelijkheden om te spelen. Een beeld van hoop eigenlijk. Hoop voor de toekomst. Of zouden ze dezelfde fouten maken als hun voorgangers als ze straks volwassen zouden zijn? De geschiedenis leek dat wel aan te geven...

Hij zuchtte. Zelfs hoop was hier niet puur. Of toch? Daar bij de school stond een donker meisje bellen te blazen. Ze was alleen, maar haar mimiek toonde duidelijk haar plezier en verwondering over al die mooie zeepbellen.

Hij liep langzaam naar haar toe, en bleef op een afstandje staan kijken. Dit kind leek nog onbezorgd geluk te kennen. Hoe oud zou ze helemaal zijn... zes misschien?

Plotseling keek het meisje zijn kant op, en toonde een stralende tandenloze lach. "Wil jij ook een keer?"

Hij glimlachte naar haar; nu echt. "Graag. Als het mag?"

Als antwoord stak ze hem het bekertje toe. Hij liet zich op een knie zakken zodat hij op ongeveer gelijke hoogte met haar was, en blies toen een hele rits kleine belletjes. Het meisje danste en klapte in haar handen. "Nog een keer!"

Hij glimlachte en deed wat ze vroeg. Maar daarna begon hij voorzichtiger te blazen, zodat er een groeiende groep belletjes aan het stokje bleef hangen.

Het meisje zoog haar adem in. "Oh, wat mooi!"

"Kun je ook hele grote?" vroeg ze toen.

"Ik kan het proberen." Hij doopte het stokje weer in het sop en blies er heel langzaam op. Een grote zeepbel begon beetje bij beetje vorm aan te nemen. Hij groeide en groeide, en het meisje stond gespannen toe te kijken. Maar tenslotte kwam de bel toch los van het stokje, en samen keken ze hem na, hoe hij wegzweefde richting de muur. Een lichte windvlaag droeg de reuzenzeepbel omhoog, en hij verdween uit het zicht. Over de muur.

"Hoezo symbolisch," filosofeerde David bij zichzelf.

Maar het meisje vroeg zijn aandacht weer. "Hoe heet jij?"

"Ik heet David." Hij gaf haar de bellenblaas terug. "En jij?"

"Rani. Ik woon hier. Jij ook?"

David schudde zijn hoofd.

"Kom maar mee. Dan zal ik je laten zien waar ik woon."

Ze pakte vol vertrouwen zijn hand en trok hem mee naar één van de containerrijen. David zag nauwelijks verschil tussen de ene container en de andere, maar Rani scheen precies te weten waar ze wezen moest.

"Hier woon ik," wees ze, en ging hem voor naar binnen. Het was er benauwd en donker. De gesloten jaloezieën hielden wel de zon buiten, maar niet de warmte.

"Kijk. Hier slaap ik met Matu. Dat is mijn zusje. En onder ons slaapt mamma."

David knikte begrijpend en keek eens rond. Drie benauwend lage stapelbedden stonden in de kleine ruimte. Verder een wankel tafeltje en een paar stoelen. Alles was keurig schoon en opgeruimd, dat wel. En er hingen mooie plaatjes uit tijdschriften aan de wand, opgeprikt met punaises. Rani´s moeder had de hoop duidelijk nog niet laten varen.

"En wie slapen er dan in die andere bedden?" vroeg hij.

"Twee grote jongens," vertelde Rani. "Farid en Ahmed. En hun pappa en mamma. Maar ik vind ze niet zo aardig." Een schaduw vloog over haar gezichtje. "Eerst woonden hier een andere pappa en mamma. Met twee meisjes: Hanna en Samira. Maar die moesten alles inpakken en toen zijn ze weggebracht..."

David knikte. Die waren dan waarschijnlijk naar hun land teruggestuurd...

"Kom jij ook hier wonen?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik woon al ergens anders. Ik ben een dokter, dus ik moet dicht bij het ziekenhuis wonen."

Rani knikte bedachtzaam. "Het is ver weg, hè? Het ziekenhuis."

David knikte.

"Dat zegt mamma. Mamma ging ook dokter worden. Maar toen kwamen de soldaten en namen haar mee. En toen kwam ik en toen Matu, en toen gingen we stiekem weg. Met het vliegtuig."

Hij knikte nog maar eens, en blikte toen op zijn horloge. Tijd om te beginnen.

"Dank je wel voor wat je allemaal hebt laten zien," zei hij met een lastige brok in zijn keel. "En ook bedankt dat ik met je bellenblaas mocht. Maar ik moet nu weer terug. De zieke mensen helpen."

Rani knikte. "Dat doen dokters. Mensen beter maken."

Hij streek over haar keurig gevlochten kroeshaar en ging weer naar buiten, waar het helle zonlicht hem even verblindde.

Rani dook direct naast hem op. "Wacht. Ik loop nog even met je mee, goed?"

Vertrouwelijk legde ze haar hand weer in de zijne en huppelde vrolijk naast hem voort.

"Later word ik ook dokter," vertrouwde ze hem toe toen ze bij het geïmproviseerde kliniekje kwamen. Er stonden alweer tientallen mensen te wachten. "En dan ga ik ook alle mensen beter maken. Net als jij." Ze lachte naar hem op. "Dag!"

Ze trok haar hand uit de zijne, zwaaide vrolijk en rende terug naar het zandplein. David keek haar na. "Lichtje in de duisternis," mompelde hij. "Bedankt, Rani. Dankzij jou kan ik weer verder vanmiddag."

"Zo doc, een verovering gemaakt?" plaagde Debbie toen hij naar binnen stapte.

"Eerder andersom: zeg liever dat zij mij veroverd heeft!" Hij lachte en ging zijn spreekkamer weer in. Ook daar was het nu drukkend warm door de brandende zon op het platte dak. Maar de gedachte aan Rani maakte dat hij er weer even tegen kon.

xxxxx

Even, ja. Want de middag was zo vol van gruwelijke verhalen en de meest uiteenlopende ziektebeelden dat hij op het laatst het gevoel had murw te zijn. Hij kon eigenlijk niets meer opnemen. Een jongetje met een enorm abces, een hand met misvormde, gemartelde vingers, een afgehakt oor, een gefingeerde blindedarmontsteking, verhalen in stenogramstijl, maar daarom niet minder aangrijpend, waarbij de machteloze wanhoop van de kampmedewerkers nauwelijks onderdeed voor de geschiedenissen van de asielzoekers...

"Je laatste patiënt, doc!" kondigde Debbie aan, en liet een hinkende jongeman binnen. David liep op hem toe en hielp hem op het bed te gaan liggen.

"Enkel! Gebroken!" bracht de man uit.

David fronste. Het zag er niet echt gebroken uit, maar... Voorzichtig liet hij zijn vingers over het gewricht gaan, over scheen- en kuitbeen, over de voetbeentjes...

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Kun je je tenen bewegen?"

De man spande zich in, maar er gebeurde niets. Toch vertrouwde David het zaakje niet; hij kon niet zeggen waarom. Hij boog de tenen zelf heen en weer; de man kreunde hartverscheurend.

"´t Is niet gebroken volgens mij," waagde David toch. "Probeer eens of je er op kunt staan?"

Hij wilde de jongeman overeind helpen, maar die maakte dat zo moeilijk mogelijk. "Dokter! Gebroken!"

"Kom eens overeind," herhaalde David. "Het ziet er niet bepaald gebroken uit. Hooguit verstuikt. Kunt u op het been staan?"

In een tel stond de man op zijn benen en greep hem bij zijn overhemd. "Gebroken, begrepen? Ziekenhuis!"

Op dat moment ging de deur open en Kate keek om de hoek. Met een geschrokken, verslagen blik liet de man hem los en hinkte langs haar heen naar buiten.

David haalde verlicht adem. "Dat was net op tijd, geloof ik..."

Ze knikte. "Wel, dat was het. Zal ik even helpen met opruimen? Als het een beetje meezit, zijn we nog voor half tien in de Crossing terug."

David knikte tam. Samen ruimden ze de spullen op en deden ze in de bestemde koffers en koelboxen.

Toen ze buiten kwamen stonden Maureen en Debbie al bij de jeep te wachten. David en Kate zetten de laatste dingen achterin, en toen werd het tijd om te vertrekken. Maar over de kale vlakte kwam nog een klein donker figuurtje aanrennen. "David! David! Wacht!"

Ze keken allemaal om. Daar kwam Rani aangehold.

"Voor jou," hijgde ze, en duwde hem een tekening in de handen. Een tekening van een gebouw met heel veel ramen, en achter elk raam een gezicht. Vier mensen stonden ervoor: één met een wit gezicht en drie zwarte gezichten.

"Dat ben jij," wees Rani. "En mamma en ik en Matu. En we zijn allemaal dokters. En dan gaan we de mensen in het ziekenhuis beter maken. En alle zieke mensen hebben bellenblaas. Dat is zo mooi om naar te kijken, hè?"

Verwachtingsvol keek ze naar hem op. David stond ontroerd naar de tekening te kijken, en Debbie keek met hem mee. Plotseling liet hij zich op zijn knieën vallen en trok Rani in zijn armen. "Heel erg bedankt, Rani. Ik vind het een prachtige tekening," zei hij schor.

Ze straalde. "Hang je hem dan op in je dokterskantoor?"

"Dat zal ik doen," beloofde hij. "Zul jij dan goed op jezelf passen?"

Ze knikte. "Tot de volgende keer!"

"Tot de volgende keer!" wensten ze alledrie, en toen stapten ze toch maar in. De poort begon al open te gaan, en Rani zwaaide hen met beide handen na tot de deuren achter hen dicht vielen.


	5. Chapter 5

Het begon al te schemeren toen ze opstegen van Glendorah. David had zijn geliefde plekje op de copilootplaats aan Kate gelaten, en was achterin de Nomad gaan zitten. Hij keek naar buiten. Hoe weids was toch de Australische Outback... Hoeveel ruimte, hoeveel duizenden, miljoenen, misschien wel miljarden hectare? Mijl na mijl geen huis te zien. Niemandsland. En toch was er geen plek voor mensen die elk hun eigen hel ontvlucht waren. Opgesloten in een kamp, met z´n zessen of zevenen op misschien tien vierkante meter. Wachtend op transport terug naar de hel, maar tegen beter weten in hopend op clementie. Op een beetje menselijkheid. En waarom? Waarom? Er was toch zeker plek genoeg!? Hadden die mensen soms minder recht op een leven dan hijzelf, geboren en getogen Australiër? Hij was toch niets beter dan zij?

Kate klom uit de cockpit en kwam naar hem toe. Haar gezicht stond bezorgd.

"David, heb je behoefte aan praten?"

Hij bleef naar buiten kijken, naar dat ruime, lege land, en schudde zijn hoofd. Nu niet. Nog niet.

Kate bleef hem even aankijken. "Als je wilt, dan kom je maar, okay?"

Hij knikte vaag. Kate ging terug naar Debbie. En hij keek. Naar dat uitgestrekte land, dat in al zijn leegheid een aanklacht was tegen dat wat hij vandaag gezien had. En hij vroeg zich af of hij ooit weer zo zuiver van zijn land zou kunnen houden. Mooi land, dat zeker.

"Maar voor de mensen die we als onze leiders gekozen hebben is een asielzoeker, een mens in nood, niet meer dan een... een lastige vlieg. Die wil je ook zo gauw mogelijk je huis uit hebben," schamperde hij in gedachten. Was dat de zo hoogstaande westerse beschaving? Dan schaamde hij zich diep dat hij daar deel van uitmaakte...

Het was laat toen ze in Coopers Crossing terug kwamen. David had de hele vlucht geen woord gezegd, maar nu laadden ze alledrie zwijgend de spullen in de auto. Ze waren allemaal moe, en in meer of mindere mate geschokt door wat ze die dag hadden meegemaakt.

Kate reed hen naar de basis. Daar laadden ze alle koffers en koelboxen uit en brachten die naar binnen alvorens op huis aan te gaan.

Geoff kwam hen al tegemoet zodra ze binnen kwamen.

"Hoe was het?" vroeg hij in het algemeen, maar zijn ogen zochten David.

"Verbijsterend en onmenselijk," antwoordde die kort.

Geoff knikte bedachtzaam. "Het spijt me, David. Ik had je hier niet zo onvoorbereid naar toe mogen sturen. Het is mijn fout; ik dacht er niet bij na gisteravond."

David keek hem aan, maar gaf geen antwoord.

"Ik weet het, David," vervolgde hij zacht. "Ik ben er ook geweest; ik heb Chris´ en Kates verhalen gehoord... Het is mensonwaardig wat daar gebeurt, maar..."

"Maar waarom doen we daar dan niets aan, verdorie!" viel David plotseling woedend tegen hem uit.

"We doen wat we kunnen, David," zei Kate. "Meer kunnen we niet."

"Maak dat de kat wijs!" mompelde David opstandig. "Dat is puur laksheid. Als je iets wìlt doen, dan kun je het ook."

"Behalve als je het niet mag," voegde Geoff er nadrukkelijk aan toe. "Wij hebben stricte orders inzake de service aan deze mensen. Die interpreteren we al zo ruim mogelijk om hen toch zo goed mogelijk te kunnen geven wat ze nodig hebben. Meer kunnen we niet, David! Wij kunnen op ons eentje niet de wereld veranderen, hoe graag we dat ook zouden willen."

"Daarover verschillen we dan van mening," meende David kortaf.

Geoff legde een hand op zijn schouder. "David, je bent afgedraaid. Ga naar huis en zorg dat je wat rust krijgt. Morgen praten we verder. Maar laat het eerst even bezinken."

David zuchtte gelaten. "Is Chris er morgen? Er zijn een aantal patiënten die ik graag even met haar door zou nemen."

Geoff knikte. "Chris neemt jouw spreekuur waar morgenochtend. Als compensatie voor de lange dag vandaag hoeven jullie pas om één uur te beginnen."

David knikte. "Welterusten dan." En hij liep naar buiten de donkere avond in, en gooide de deur achter zich dicht.

Ze keken hem na.

"Ik denk niet dat die een erg goede nachtrust zal hebben," zei Debbie droog. "Nou, ik ga ook maar eens. Sluiten jullie af?"

Geoff knikte. "Welterusten."

Toen Debbie weg was sloeg Kate haar armen om Geoffs hals. Hij trok haar troostend tegen zich aan. Een tijd lang zeiden ze niets. Geoff wist onderhand dat de aanblik van een zo groot gemis aan geborgenheid Kates eigen behoefte daaraan plotseling verveelvoudigde.

"Ik maak me zorgen over David," begon Kate uiteindelijk te vertellen. "Hij is diep geschokt door wat hij vandaag gezien heeft, maar erover praten wil hij niet."

"Laat hem maar even," antwoordde Geoff, en hij ging met zijn hand door haar haren. "Hij zal toch met zichzelf in het reine moeten komen, en hij is van nature al meer een binnenvetter dan jij bijvoorbeeld. Je kunt hem niet tot praten dwingen als hij niet wil." Hij kuste haar voorhoofd. "Je kent David. Hij is jong en idealistisch, dat weet je. Het onrecht dat hij nu gezien heeft maakt hem opstandig, en dat is logisch. Misschien is het maar goed ook, anders zou er in de wereld nooit meer iets ten goede veranderen. Maar hij moet nog leren dat je niet alles naar je hand kunt zetten; hoe graag je dat ook zou willen. Als hij behoefte voelt om erover te praten, komt hij heus wel."

"Misschien heeft hij gelijk. Misschien moeten we er inderdaad wat aan doen," was Kates zachte weerwoord.

Geoff knikte. "Misschien wel. Maar niet vanavond nog. Wij gaan naar huis, want jij bent ook afgedraaid zo te zien."

xxxxx

David liep door de avondkoelte langs de donkere, stille hoofdstraat. Alleen uit de richting van de pub kwamen geluiden van menselijk leven; de rest van Coopers Crossing scheen uitgestorven. Maar naar de pub wilde hij niet. Voor biertjes en borrelpraat was hij bepaald niet in de stemming.

Hij schopte tegen een steentje en huiverde. Die mensen in de pub, de mensen in Coopers Crossing... wat wisten zij eigenlijk van de onmenselijke wreedheid die hun eigen regering beging tegenover weerloze medemensen? Of kon het ze gewoon niet schelen?

Hij stond stil en dacht er even over na. En kwam tot de slotsom dat ze het waarschijnlijk niet wisten. Net als hij, tot vandaag. Zou hij het ze kunnen vertellen? Zouden ze er samen niet iets aan kunnen veranderen? Want wat dat betreft had Geoff wel gelijk, hoezeer diens ´meer kunnen we niet´ hem ook tegenviel: in zijn eentje zou hij weinig kunnen uitrichten. Maar als bekend zou worden hoe de regering met die mensen omging, dan zou het hele volk daar toch wel tegen in opstand komen! Zo onverschillig konden de mensen toch niet zijn, dat ze dat gewoon maar accepteerden? Of zou men onder invloed van de publieke opinie vinden dat die asielzoekers - bedelaars, misdadigers en gelukzoekers - hun verdiende loon kregen?

Bedelaars, misdadigers en gelukzoekers... Dat laatste misschien. Hij dacht aan Rani, aan Django, aan Azima, aan al die anderen die hij vandaag ontmoet had. Bedelaars? Misdadigers? Nee! Mensen die het gewaagd hadden alles achter zich te laten, om een nieuw en beter leven op te bouwen in een land waar vrede heerste. Ver van oorlog en vervolging en mishandeling en wat hem nog meer ter ore gekomen was vandaag. Wie had het recht hen dat te misgunnen? Niemand toch zeker!

Zijn gedachten vlogen terug naar die vrouw. Haar naam wist hij niet eens. Ze was huilend binnen gekomen, en had hem haar zoontje in de armen geduwd. Hij had gedacht dat er iets met het jochie was, maar dat was niet zo. Wanhopig had de vrouw hem duidelijk gemaakt dat ze morgen onder escort teruggestuurd zou worden naar haar land. En dat ze het haar zoontje wilde besparen om op te groeien in een schuilkelder, wachtend op verraad om te eindigen voor het vuurpeloton. Voor zichzelf zag ze geen hoop meer, maar als hij haar zoontje het kamp uit zou smokkelen en in een pleeggezin zou kunnen onderbrengen, dan zou het kind in ieder geval in vrede kunnen opgroeien...

Hij sloot zijn ogen. Hij beschuldigde Geoff wel van laksheid, maar was hij zelf zoveel beter? Hij had het niet aangedurfd, hij had geprobeerd te troosten, maar het jongetje had hij niet mee willen nemen. Bijna apathisch had de moeder haar kind weer meegenomen toen haar duidelijk werd dat hij haar niet kon of wilde helpen haar kind te redden. Hij zag nog haar ogen voor zich. Zou hij die ooit kunnen vergeten? Als dat jochie straks voor het vuurpeloton zou komen te staan, was dat in zekere zin zijn schuld...

Hij huiverde.

"Hallo David," klonk het ineens.

Hij schrok op, en zag dat hij tegenover Annika stond. Ze nam hem aandachtig op.

"Zware dag gehad?"

Hij knikte, slikte toen. "Annika, zijn er in Nederland ook asielzoekers?"

"Massa´s," antwoordde ze. "Zeker tien- à twintigduizend per jaar."

"En..." Hij slikte moeilijk. "Hoe worden die behandeld? Als mensen die een leven in vrede zoeken? Of...?"

"Niet zo best, voor zover ik weet. Jarenlange wachttijden, beroerde huisvesting, een verbod om te werken..." Weer die oplettende blik. "Hoezo? Heb je met asielzoekers te maken gehad vandaag?"

Maar David voelde plotseling de tranen over zijn wangen stromen, en hij draaide zich om.  
O God, laat dit een boze droom zijn, een nachtmerrie... Zo gáán mensen niet met elkaar om!

Hij veegde de tranen weg, haalde zijn hand door zijn haar... Zijn schouders schokten van het ingehouden snikken.

Een zachte aanraking van zijn arm. Daar stond Annika. Met iets van begrip en van medeleven, en... Hij klemde zich aan haar vast, huilde geluidloos op haar schouder. Ze zei niets; ze hield hem alleen maar vast.

Na een paar minuten liet hij haar los en veegde de tranen uit zijn gezicht. "Sorry."

"Het geeft niet," zei ze rustig. "Een vriendin van me heeft een paar jaar op een school voor kinderen van asielzoekers gewerkt. Ze heeft er uiteindelijk mee moeten stoppen omdat ze het niet meer aan kon zien hoe die mensen de vernieling ingejaagd werden. Dus dankzij haar verhalen kan ik me een beetje indenken hoe je je voelt."

Ze zwegen even.

"Annika," kwam David toen aarzelend, "zou je wat voor me willen doen?"

Ze knikte. "Altijd."

"Zou je... zou je een uurtje met mij mee naar huis willen komen? Dat ik het even een beetje van me af kan praten? Ik bedoel: Kate heeft Geoff, en Debbie woont bij Chris in huis, maar ik heb niemand..."

xxxxx

Even later zaten ze dus bij David thuis in de keuken. David had koffie gezet, en toen Annika hoorde dat hij nog amper gegeten had die avond smeerde ze uit eigen beweging maar een paar boterhammen voor hem. Nu zaten ze zwijgend tegenover elkaar aan de keukentafel.

Annika wachtte af. Maar David, die ineens ontdekt had dat zijn maag rammelde, deed zich vooralsnog tegoed aan de boterhammen en leek het hele doel van haar aanwezigheid vergeten te zijn. Maar toen hij zijn lege bord in de gootsteen zette, stond hem ineens het beeld van het restaurant waar ze die middag gegeten hadden weer voor de geest, en met een klap was hij weer terug in Yara Yara.

"Goeie genade, hier zit ik te schransen, terwijl ze daar..."

Hij liet zich weer op zijn stoel zakken en steunde zijn hoofd in zijn handen.

"Vertel maar," moedigde Annika hem zachtjes aan.

Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik geloof niet dat ik het duidelijk kan maken. Als je dit niet zelf gezien hebt..."

"Probeer het toch maar; daar ben ik tenslotte voor gekomen," antwoordde ze, en hij keek op, recht in haar ernstige gezicht.

"Dat kamp, dat is een hel op aarde," begon hij geëmotioneerd. "Ik had nooit gedacht dat mensen - westerse, zogenaamd beschaafde en ontwikkelde mensen - een ander zo konden behandelen! Zonder blikken of blozen! Je zou de hele regering en die hele Immigratiedienst daar eens een tijdje moeten onderbrengen, dan piepten ze wel anders!"

En toen volgde een chaotisch verslag van alles wat hem aangegrepen had die dag. De berusting van Django, maar ook het afgebrokkelde vingerkootje. De vrouw die morgen het land uitgezet zou worden en haar zoontje aan hem had willen toevertrouwen. En hij die dat geweigerd had. Over Azima die blind zou worden als ze niet gauw geopereerd werd. Maar opereren was verboden. Over de kille impertinentie van die Mrs. Thurlings van de Immigratiedienst. Over de blijheid die de kleine Rani nog kende. Over de slopende machteloosheid van de kampwerkers. Over de familie die jarenlang van hot naar her had moeten vluchten in hun land, en die gehoopt hadden in Australië een normaal leven op te bouwen. Maar ze hadden inmiddels te horen gekregen dat de Immigratiedienst geen reden zag om hen asiel te verlenen. Over hoe Madilena in een paar halve gebrekkige zinnen een wereld van leed voor hem had geschilderd. Over de jonge pacifist die geweigerd had in het leger te gaan en toen voor zijn leven had moeten vluchten. Over het meisje Esther, dat haar ouders en haar beide broertjes voor haar ogen had zien neerschieten. Nu was ze met haar oma naar Australië gekomen, maar of ze hier in alle rust mochten blijven was uiterst twijfelachtig. Over de jonge Afrikaanse arts, die op het nippertje aan de uitmoording van zijn dorp was ontkomen. Maar hij had zijn hele familie verloren. En over het wanbegrip van al deze mensen, dat er in zo´n groot, rijk en dunbevolkt land als dit geen plaats voor hen was.

"Zo groot is dit land, zo uitgestrekt, zo léég!" betoogde hij. "Waarom kunnen die mensen hier niet blijven? Plek zat, ze zitten niemand in de weg! Maar nee: met al die ontwikkelde beschaving van ons zijn we bang onze welvaart te moeten delen! Stel je toch voor dat je een paar dollar minder krijgt! Stel je toch eens voor dat er nog meer buitenlanders komen! Alsof niet de hele blanke bevolking hier uit immigrantenafstammelingen bestaat!" Het sarcasme droop van zijn woorden. "Maar nee: we zijn bang om een beetje macht en invloed en welvaart te verliezen. En daarom sluiten we nieuwkomers maar op in iets dat aan concentratiekampen doet denken, en we weigeren hen het basisrecht van alle mensen: om ergens in vrede en veiligheid te kunnen leven. Laat die buitenlanders maar kreperen in hun eigen land, als wij er maar geen last van hebben..."

Hij zweeg bitter, en staarde op het gladde tafelblad. "En dan te weten dat ik daar al die jaren gewoon aan voorbij geleefd ben," vervolgde hij gekweld. "Dat ik dat niet heb geweten? Hoeveel mensen zijn er eigenlijk op de hoogte van die... die wantoestanden? Ik kan ze toch niet aan hun lot overlaten nu ik het weet?! Ik moet wat doen, wat dan ook! Ik moet wat doen, want dit kan niet, dit màg niet gebeuren!"

Het was even stil.

"David, je kunt niet alles weten," zei Annika toen zacht. "Je weet het nu, en dat is blijkbaar vroeg genoeg. Je bent nu wellicht in een positie dat je inderdaad iets voor die mensen kunt betekenen. Concentreer je dus daarop, en maak jezelf geen verwijten die in wezen kant noch wal raken. Daar schiet je niets mee op."

Hij keek haar aan. "Maar dat jochie dan? Ik had hem wellicht toch mee moeten nemen op de één of andere manier! Nu wordt hij morgen het land uitgezet en de hemel mag weten hoe het met hem afloopt!"

Maar Annika zei rustig: "David, je kunt niet alles. Je kwam - als ik het goed begrijp - vrijwel onvoorbereid in een heel moeilijke situatie. Je hebt voor die mensen gedaan wat je op dat moment mogelijk was. Ik denk niet dat je jezelf iets mag verwijten. Die noodkreet van die moeder zul je waarschijnlijk je leven lang niet meer vergeten, maar op dat moment kon je niet anders handelen. Je moest op dat moment beslissen. Ik zou zeggen: praat er eens over met je collega´s, of zij ook zulk soort dingen meegemaakt hebben. Jij bent toch niet degene die dit spreekuur doorgaans doet, begreep ik?"

"Nee, meestal doet Chris die clinic. Soms Geoff, geloof ik. Maar ze hebben nooit verteld wat... hoe het was."

"Ze vonden het misschien moeilijk om erover te praten," opperde Annika, en dat had hij zelf ook al bedacht. "Maar als het eigenlijk Chris´ clinic is, ga dan eens met haar praten morgen. Horen hoe zij zulke problemen hanteert."

"En hoe ze die Mrs. Thurlings hanteert," zuchtte David.

"En hoe ze die Mrs. Thurlings hanteert," knikte ze. "Maar neem nu niet teveel hooi ineens op je vork. In je eentje kun je de wereld niet hervormen. Je pakt gewoon aan wat er op je weg komt. Klein beginnen, zeg maar. Als het jouw taak is om dit op regeringsniveau aan te kaarten, dan vind je daar tezijnertijd heus nog wel gelegenheid voor."

Hij knikte langzaam, en keek haar aan. "Je bent een verstandige vrouw."

Ze glimlachte. "Ik maak je gewoon deelgenoot van mijn eigen ervaringen. Ook ik heb in mijn enthousiasme en verontwaardiging al verschillende keren mijn neus gestoten."

Hij glimlachte en begreep. Hier tegenover hem zat ook een idealist.

"Zou je bij me willen blijven vannacht?" vroeg hij toen ineens in een opwelling. Het idee om in zijn eentje die hele - naar alle waarschijnlijkheid slapeloze - nacht door te moeten, schrok hem ineens af.

Ze bleef hem aankijken. Ernstig, met iets van medeleven en iets van spijt. Maar ze zei niets, zodat hij tenslotte zelf zijn ogen neersloeg en mompelde: "Ach nee, natuurlijk niet. Vergeef me."

Ze knikte bijna onmerkbaar. "Ik mag je werkelijk heel graag, David. Maar dat gaat me vooralsnog wat te ver."

Hij zuchtte en keek op de klok. Bij enen was het. Hij stond op. "Ik zal je nog even wegbrengen. Niet dat de straten van Coopers Crossing nu zo gevaarlijk zijn, maar..."

Annika keek ook op de klok. "Oei, ik hoop dat ik het hotel nog in kan!"

Maar David stelde haar gerust. "Vic en Nancy laten de zijdeur altijd open. Voor laatkomers. Dus maak je daar maar geen zorgen over."

Hij spoelde nog even vlug de koffiebekers om, en even later liepen ze door de stille straten van het slapende Outbackstadje. Hun voetstappen weerkaatsten hol tegen de gevels van de hoofdstraat. Ergens blafte een hond.

"Hier is het," wees David, en voerde haar mee een pad in dat langs de zijkant van de pub liep. Er brandde een lamp naast een donkere nis in de muur. Hij voelde aan de klink, en de deur week zacht piepend open. "Zie je wel? Maar dat Vic en Nancy je dat niet gewezen hebben!"

Annika haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb er ook niet naar gevraagd. Dit is niet mijn normale tijd van thuiskomen."

Ze draaide zich naar hem om. Plotseling waren hun gezichten vlak bij elkaar. Ze hield haar adem in. Wat tsjirpten die krekels oorverdovend! David nam haar gezicht in zijn handen en boog zich langzaam naar haar toe. Zijn donkere ogen lieten haar niet los, maar zodra ze zijn lippen voelde sloot ze haar ogen en gaf zich helemaal aan hem over.

Een kus vol verlangen was het. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen; vaag voelde ze het opgewonden ritme van zijn hart. Of was het haar eigen? Hij kuste haar, begerig maar teder. Ze voelde zijn hand langs haar wang, de andere woelend door haar haren.

Plotseling besefte Annika waar ze mee bezig waren. Bevend maar beslist verbrak ze hun kus, en duwde hem terug. Hijgend stonden ze tegenover elkaar, geen van beiden wetend wat te zeggen.

"Het... het spijt me, David. Maar dit gaat me te vlug," wist ze uiteindelijk uit te brengen.

Hij keek haar aan en keek weer van haar weg. Zijn ogen leken zwart in het vage licht van de lantaarn. Hij wreef over zijn gezicht, keek haar aan, keek prompt weer van haar weg...

"Het spijt mij ook," zei hij toen zacht. "Je had al duidelijk gemaakt dat je dit niet wilde, dus..."

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Niet zo. Niet na een vriendschap van twee dagen. Als ik me aan iemand geef, dan... dan wil ik dat het voor altijd is."

Ernstig keek hij haar aan, en knikte toen langzaam. "Je hebt nog gelijk ook. Dan zal ik geduld hebben."

Hij kwam weer op haar toe, nam haar gezicht in zijn handen en drukte een zachte kus op haar voorhoofd. En toen nog één, voorzichtig, op haar lippen.

"Je bent lief, Annika. Slaap lekker. En bedankt voor vanavond."

Hij liet haar los en het volgende ogenblik was hij al door het duister opgeslokt.

Verbijsterd leunde Annika tegen de muur. Die kus... Wàt had hij gezegd? `Dan zal ik geduld hebben´?! Bedoelde hij... Ze voelde zich licht in haar hoofd worden. Zou David...? Maar dat kon toch niet, na twee dagen! Maar waarom voelde ze zichzelf zo licht en blij van binnen dan? Het kon toch niet dat...?

Ze haalde eens diep adem en legde haar handen tegen haar gloeiende wangen.

"Stel je niet aan," mompelde ze. "Wat ken je die jongen nou helemaal, en hij jou? Het zal wel aan de omstandigheden te wijten zijn dat we onszelf zo vergaten."

Ze zuchtte, draaide zich om, en ging naar binnen. Maar helemaal tevreden met die verklaring was ze toch niet...

(wordt vervolgd)


End file.
